No homo
by LovingSladeAlways
Summary: Axis talks about his true profession: a businessman of love. Really he just tells the Rhys/Axis fangirls what's up with how much he disagrees. Rated T for bad language.


I'm tired of hiding how I feel about him. He's so pretty-no, handsome- and tall and manly and rich and blue and cute and look at that smile oh why can't we be together? …Oh yeah, because we're both dudes and I'm _not_ fucking gay.

I know you all want me to have endless sex with that assface, but it's NEVER going to happen between us. He's snarky and just a huge douche when it comes to romance. I know romance. I fucking have to breathe that shit every day.

The bitches that come to see me don't come for just a good fuck, despite what you may think. Some are running from careless, cheating husbands, or ugly, rich husbands that can't satisfy them. One time I had a client who was married to a 60-year-old geezer who paid for her visits to the Teahouse; but most clients just wanted some attention. The romance is like a match being lit to start their fire. And once Axis gets the flame burnin', there's never any going back.

Romance has to be handled carefully. I am a whore by all accounts, including a whore for money. Though Atros takes care of all our expenses, including a wardrobe allowance, I like a little extra green on the side for when I have time to go out and buy some new links to my tattoos and new jewelry for my piercings.

To get this additional tip, you have to know exactly what your client wants. I consider myself a clever businessman at times, because I know getting money takes more incentive than my crazy awesome sex moves. I attract a client, first and foremost, and then I trap them with whatever floats their boat. It may take me a few minutes of their time, but almost immediately, I can tell what type of character to play up.

Most like the tomcat roll I play when they arrive at the Teahouse. They want someone to be playful with them and tease them with kisses. They want me to roll around the bed with them and chase them around the room.

Some like the bad boy. I flex my muscles and wink at their blushing faces. They like being the innocent little girl getting a nice screw from the best looking hoodlum they've ever set their pretty eyes on.

Some just want a rough time. Not Mercutio whipping their ass rough. But a night where I take command and tug their hair a bit, and bite their neck, and demand them to suck my dick and beg for release.

Some like the "hard on the outside, but soft on the inside" bit, where I look like a dick but I'm really a gentle, loving human-being. Or in other words, a huge _bitch_. I hate playing up this part. I look like a pussy. It emotionally exhausts me to put on such a fake face for some stupid woman.

Then I have one special client… Sir Rhys.

I never said I read men's preferences well, but I know a little something about that faggot. He definitely likes sex. And though I hate to admit it, he's really good at it. Rhys clearly knows what he's doing. I don't think he's gay, no matter how many times he comes back for more. I just think he likes fucking.

And yet… he kisses me. Which is almost taboo. Well, what I mean is that clients and the whores kiss all the time. But they never mean much. Even my female clients know that in the end it is all a big show, but still a show for them. They know they are paying for the attention. But Rhys, that fucking asshole, doesn't kiss like that. He gives passionate kisses that I've never experienced before. The tongue and lips and teeth he uses to push all his energy into are taboo. It's a whorehouse, not a dating service.

I don't fall for anyone, man or woman. I am a tiger, hear me roar and blahblahfuckingblah. One day, who knows? I may find someone. Someone who can handle all my yelling and screaming. Someone who loves sex and tattoos and my piercings. Someone who likes every character I play, whether it is rough or teasing. Someone who gets me off every time. Some—oh fuck. _Fuck. _ I am NOT thinking of Rhys. Fuck you guys and your perverted thoughts! I am definitely in no way thinking of that fag bitch cock-sucking richy-bitchy asshole! …Besides, he doesn't even like me smoking.

**Here you are my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Who likes the new page (105)? Because I know I do!**


End file.
